Children's Conversation
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: AU Sirius and Remus are five. And IDEFK people. There must be something wrong with me, really. And they're really cute and adorable and just... I don't even have a summary for this, it's so strange. Just read, and beware of the adorable weirdness of it.


**A/N: So honestly…. I don't know where the heck this came from! I mean… I made them toddlers practically! Oh my god, what's wrong with me? I don't even know. *shakes head in wonder***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter series. I'm pretty sure that this wouldn't have been written if I did. **

**Children's Conversation**

"Remus, Remus, Remus!" a five year old Sirius shouted excitedly, practically bouncing up and down as he ran over to his best friend. How he had managed to not fall straight on his face was a mystery. It may have had something to do with good balance and a lot of energy, which only someone as young as he was possessed.

Remus looked up from the picture book he was flipping through to grin up at Sirius with a gapped-tooth smile. "Sirius!" he said excitedly, his pale, freckled-splattered, round cheeks turning a light red with joy and excitement. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Sirius said, pushing his dark hair out of his face with small, baby soft hands as he came forward to sit beside his friend. "I was really, really, really bored, and so I came to see you so that we could play together and have lots and lots and lots of fun."

Remus stared up at his best friend for a moment, still smiling happily. Then he frowned. "Wait… Siri… you didn't run away again, did you? Last time you ran off without telling your mummy and daddy, you got in lots and lots of trouble. And your mummy was really mad at my mummy too! You didn't do it again, did you?"

"Of course not!" Sirius said a bit too loudly, trying and failing to look innocent. "I would never ever do something like that!" (All though he kinda had, and he did it often.) "I'm good. See?" he pointed at his own face. "I'm a good boy, really Rem." He began gesturing enthusiastically at this point.

Remus giggled loudly as he watched the darker haired boy wave his little arms around in the air as he spoke. "You're so silly Siri," Remus said, before covering his mouth with one little hand as he giggled some more.

Sirius huffed at him and crossed his previously flailing arms over his chest. "I am not! You take that back! I am very so…so… sofisitated and smart and stuff."

Remus shook his head in mock disdain, before giggling at his friend once more. "It's sophisticated Siri. And you are not! You're a big goof ball!"

"Am not!" Sirius shouted, trying to glare at his friend. It wasn't working out too well though, since whenever he was around Remus all he wanted to do was smile and giggle a lot. His friend just made him really, really happy.

"Are too!" Remus shouted back, putting his book down as he spoke. "Mummy said you were. She said that you were a goof ball and a bad in… influ… influence on me, and that you always got into trouble, and that you were lucky you were so cute or else… or else you'd get into lots and lots of trouble!" Remus nodded in satisfaction at having remembered everything that his mummy had said.

Sirius gasped in outrage, his grey eyes widening in his youthful face. "You take that back!" Sirius shouted. "I am not cute! Puppies are cute! Kitties are cute! Bunnies are cute! Sirius Orion Black is not cute!"

Remus giggled so hard this time that he ended up falling on his back in the tall grass beneath the tree they were sitting beneath in his backyard. He couldn't help it. It was just really funny when Sirius said his full name like that. "See Siri, you are silly." He turned to lie on his stomach so that he could better see his friend. He cocked his head to the side as he studied Sirius, with his dark, messy hair and his pale, round cheeks and his pink mouth, and he grinned suddenly, all gapped teeth and freckle splattered skin and shinning brown eyes that practically closed in overwhelming joy. "I think you're really pretty Siri. Is that better than being cute?"

Sirius all but shrieked in outrage as he threw himself on his back to lie beside his friend. "No Rem! That is not better. It's worse! It's like… a trillion, billion, million, gazillion times worse! " He turned to face the tawny haired boy with afrown creasing his face. "Don't your mommy and daddy teach you anything? Boys are not pretty. Girls are pretty. And I guess that James is pretty too, sometimes, since he always acts like a girl around Lily…" he paused for a second, thinking. "But Peter isn't pretty. He's too… fat." He shook his head as he got back to what he had been saying. "And boys are not cute neither. They are either han… handsome or they are… well, I don't know what else they would be. But they are not pretty or cute!"

Remus tried not to laugh. "James is not a girl Siri! He just… he really, really likes Lily, is all. I mean he like-likes her, you know? That doesn't make him a girl. One day you'll end up like-liking a girl too."

"I will not!" Sirius shouted, hitting the ground with one tiny fist. "I will never, ever like girls! Girls are icky and crazy! Just watch Remus, you'll see. I'll never like-like a girl."

"Well you gotta like-like someone eventually," Remus said smartly, staring at his friend.

"Then I'll like-like you," Sirius said simply, grinning suddenly. "You're cool, and funny, and I like hanging out with you. So there! You're the perfect person for me to like-like."

Remus blushed before shaking his head again. "Crazy is what you are," he muttered in his childish voice, before trying to remember what they had been talking about before. When he did remember he said, "And Peter isn't fat Siri! Calling people fat is mean! Especially when they're you're friends! Don't be mean Siri! Mummy says that Peter is only a little chubby, and that he'll grow out of it, and that he is very pretty and cute and adora…adorable. And I agree!"

Sirius scolded in a childish way. "He is not! Peter is not pretty or cute or adorable!"

"Is too," Remus said. "He is too!"

Sirius' lips trembled. "Well… he isn't prettier or cuter or more adorable than me, is he?"

"I thought you said that boys weren't allowed to be pretty."

"Well… if they were allowed to be pretty, and were pretty… I'd be more pretty than Peter, right? And even James, right! Right Remus? Right? I'm prettier… I mean, I would be more pretty than both of them, if boys were pretty, right?"

Remus sighed in a put upon type of way, like he had seen his daddy do a lot of times. "Yes Siri, you would be much prettier. Are you happy now?"

"Yes," Sirius shouted, grinning hugely.

"Who says that boys can't be pretty anyways? Or cute" Remus asked, kicking his feet up and down in the air as he held his head up on his hands. His head cocked in curiosity once more. He kinda wished that he had a bar of chocolate right now so that he could eat it while Sirius talked. Mmm, chocolate was really, very good.

Sirius huffed again, knocking his younger (but only a little younger!) friend out of his chocolate induced fantasy. "My mummy says so."

"Well…" Remus said, his little, pink mouth puckering in thought, "Your mummy is kinda mean. And you don't usually listen to her anyways. And you always say that your mummy is wrong about everything. So why is right about this Siri?"

Sirius' eyes widened as he thought about this. "Oh my God Remus," he shouted, sitting up suddenly. "You're right! My mummy is always wrong! Which means that you gotta be right because you're really smart and stuff! Oh my god!"

Remus giggled loudly. "That means that you're pretty Siri. See, I told you."

Sirius pouted. "Yeah, well, that means that you gotta be pretty too."

"Alright," Remus agreed innocently, and he sat up to take Sirius' little hand in his own just as small hand. "We'll be pretty together, and everyone will wanna look at us because we're so pretty, but we won't pay attention to them because we got each other!"

"Ok!" Sirius shouted, grinning now too. "I like the sound of that plan!"

Remus nodded. "Then it's a deal! We're both really pretty and we only pay attention to each other. No one else matters, except for James and Peter, sometimes, when they aren't being annoying..." He grinned. "Now come on, let's play tag!" he pushed Sirius as he shot up to his feet. "You're it Siri!"

Sirius gasped. "Rem! That was so cheating! Wait till I get you!"

**A/N: Right… so honestly, I have no idea! It's just… the mere idea of these two so young and sweet and innocent and just… everything is so freaken cute! Haha, I'm sorry. I'm sure that this was ridiculous. **

**Oh, anyone waiting on me to update JAM, please be aware that I'm working on it! I just don't know what to do for the next chapter yet, and me being sick so often doesn't help. **

**Please review! *grins shyly***


End file.
